


Finale

by forlorn_star



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlorn_star/pseuds/forlorn_star





	1. Chapter 1

一

上帝呀，悲悯你的造物吧。

Margot自mason死后第一次感到失去了对生活的控制。

Mason之死开启了她的生命，她感到空前的安全，还有自由，如收回原本属于她的东西一般，如呼吸空气般平常地获得了mason 家产的保管权。不，继承权还要等找到合适的人选怀上mason的子嗣才属于她，但外甥也好家产也好终是她的所有物了。

她成为这个家的主宰，俯视万物，掌控一切。

可是现在，她感到自己有如丢盔卸甲的逃兵败卒，又如受警车重重包围的逃犯，被大光灯照得睁不开眼，唯能顺从地跪在冰冷的地上，半举双手等待自己被捋走，束上冰冷的手铐，沦为没有个人意志的行尸走肉。

她体味这种恐惧，这与她一度在清醒状态下被夺去子宫，几近跌入疯狂深渊的，不能主宰自己身体的恐惧不同。

一种冷静而审慎的恐惧。

如同人终有一天会死亡的恐惧一样。

她理解这种恐惧的源头，却又无可奈何。

当恐惧如潮水向她袭来时，她的灵魂可以避难似地抽离肉体，轻飘飘地悬空于天花板下方3厘米，冷眼反观那个直立滞在土耳其手织羊毛地毯铺就的门廊上的神情严肃，眉眼凌厉的女人，她细细的眉毛微颤地向两旁分开，炯炯有神的眼睛涣散了焦点无力地低垂着。

我连alana开车马达的轰鸣声也听不到，要这躯壳有何用，不如早早化为斉粉土灰才好。

Anala开的是油电混合动力汽车，无声响，便于跟踪。她嘲笑自己在呆看着alana 离开的她的别墅时脑子里只会想着这些无关紧要的却被她刻在脑子里的关于alana的琐事。

上帝，Margot 喃喃絮语，如果你还认我作你的造物，悲悯我吧。

我将行至一个未知的世界。我将体味刺痛皮肤的欲望，残酷滴血的温存和带来恐惧的爱恋。

但我已经沉沦其中不能自拔。

二

Margot对待爱与被爱这件事还不如情窦初开的小女孩。她习惯了做一个无爱的沙漠里游荡的孤魂野鬼，不受爱的煎熬也尝不到爱的甜蜜。

任何人在她的生命中都是要么多余要么是纯粹的利益关系。

她觉得这很轻松自在，简直不能更好。

她深深眷恋的父亲和母亲抛弃了她，在此之后世上再无一人为她所爱又爱她。

父母死后多年，她觉得爱够了，将自己的灵魂与他人相连，让别人受到的伤痛在自己心上的事她一次也不要再做了。光她自己一个人从小受的伤害就足够她用两百年的时光抚慰。

加上她在mason的刀剐血染的折磨下已经变成了一个怪物------margot这么认知自己，一个冷血、淡漠的毫无同情心可言的机器，一个七零八碎的肮脏混浊的灵魂。

她怎么配得上像普通人一样建立一段真挚的感情。

所以她选择和anala保持那种受害者同盟的互利互助的关系。她当时知道自己对alana的态度早就不止步于一个可靠的盟友，一个好的床伴（或许太好了些），她欣赏她，她的智慧（许多事在她们之间不言自明）令她感到心意相通的畅快，她的进退有度（在mason和hannibal之间周旋得当，全身而退）令她佩服而又觉得棋逢对手。Alana其实早已在margot身上施下了魔咒，只是margot以为自己能够挣脱。

她实在不敢索求太多。

她以为她不配。

她也从未想过爱情于她其实是伸手就可得到的东西 。她只当anala会在一切尘埃落定，复仇完毕后，两人各自分散，也许再不相见。

她们都坚强独立到了不需要互相舔舐伤口也可以很好地活下去的程度。所以margot以为和alana的这段小感情也不过是与mason殊死博弈的棋局上的一步好棋，生活这个大蛋糕上的一点糖霜，在特殊时期里无伤大雅的慰藉。

所以谁都没有想到自己会这样的离不开对方。


	2. Chapter 2

三

一早送走了alana,Margot先视察了一圈Muskrat farms，接着按照日程外出，愉快顺利地签下了一笔单子，与此同时alana去认识几位病人，好做回她的心理医生。

所有没有说出口的话都被留到了晚餐桌上和床上来细细讨论，这是她们无言自明的规矩。

夜色沉沉，餐厅内灯光晕染橙黄，螺纹细织的桌布早已被仆人轻柔地铺好。

Alana隔着两米的红木餐桌 ，与margot目目相接地微笑。

Margot觉得空气有些寒冷。

然后她开始眼眶发热，她对这个距离感到诡秘的不适，同时又镇定而安心。

顶级烹调食物的香味似乎调和了静默的尴尬，成为了她们之间的粘合剂。端上来的晚餐是黑胡椒煎嫩羊排，搭配罗勒、迷迭香、奥勒冈和干红，以黄油、红葱、迷迭香、蒜和牛棕汤、羊骨制成的沙司调味。

Margot替Alana的水晶酒杯里倒入Chateau Lafite-Rothshild的波尔多红酒时佯装平常地问她工作的进展。

“我想我每天只会会诊两三个患者，考虑到我从你哥哥那拿到的钱已经足够让我享用不尽了。”

“我有个提议……也许我也能成为你的患者之一？你看，我确实需要和人谈谈一些问题。”

Anala听了爽朗地大笑。

“那会是极其不道德的，不是吗？不过，我可以为你推荐几位合适的人选，这我保证。”

Margot心慢跳了一拍。

不 道 德 的。和我。那是指床伴……还是恋人？

她停下了叉着羊排的银叉，露出了她思考时惯有的皱眉的神色。

Alana有时很想抚平margot眉间的丘峦，希望自己能多少减轻她的忧虑与不安，于是alana温柔地、用唱摇篮曲的语调说:“margot，我会为你这么做的，只要你这么要求。尽管我认为任何形式的心理分析对你来说都是累赘，浮于表面的招式。你无论在自我评估还是情感的调控方面都已经臻于完善，像精雕细琢的瓷器，冰冷，坚硬，不可塑。就我看来从专业角度心理分析你是无聊的差事----只有不带专业思考地与你交往才能完整地欣赏你，而那可是我乐趣的源泉。鉴于你心理上和身体上都因一个高明而邪恶的心理医生的操控而受到残害，我不认为你会再对心理医生打开心扉。我们不用做心理分析也可谈论任何我们想谈论的，ma amie(我的朋友)和我谈谈你的问题吧。”

Alana的黑发蓬松，散乱，蜷曲，如黑色大丽花绽放在她汁液饱满的成熟樱桃独有的红紫色的双排扣高级定制小西装上。在她和margot两人的空间内，她褪去往常的矫作谦逊与固守礼仪，她高傲的优雅像她西西里岛的柑橘的香水前调，又像耳畔的碎碎絮语，占满整个私密的空间。她好像捕捉到了margot局促不安的目光，对这场对话的走向颇有把握而有些自得，波尔多红酒色的唇挑起饶有兴味的笑。

“是电击mason得到的那东西的处置方案，我还没有找到合适的人选。”margot竭力抚平声线说。她半抬着眼觑alana的反应，呼吸急促而慌乱，下意识地撩头发却发现她以为有碎发的地方空无一物，她紧紧束着的发髻绷得头皮发疼。那双绿松石样的眼瞳减了几分桀骜不驯的戾气，像猫，敏感、蛊惑而妩媚，乌黑浓密卷翘的睫毛簌簌地上下翻飞。

“是的，你的考虑是必要的，我支持你的稳妥慎重。代孕者必须是一个健康、理智的育龄妇女。同时卵子的提供者则需要不对Muskrat 的家产继承产生威胁。”alana推波助澜地分析了一番，颇为愉快地举起酒杯，向margot挑眉示意 。

“to life.”

“to life.”

Margot读懂了alana的祝酒词“to life”，她心里默念，祝贺我逃离了mason层层密布的死之威胁，获得了新的生命。当然，需要庆祝的生命还有mason的孩子，不过它还没有诞生，就让我独占alana的祝福吧。

多年以后，Margot记忆的丝带被衰老之手操弄，剪断，打乱，又随意拼接，扭得像莫比乌斯环一样循环往复，时常有三十年恍如昨日而却又不知自身在何处，从噩梦中颤醒拖着汗湿寒冷的身体跌跌撞撞地不知要逃向哪里的事情发生。Margot还是会说，从那次晚宴始，直到现在，我都再没有喝过那样好喝的酒了。

Margot将酒一饮而尽，舌头打了几个旋儿，堵在嘴边的字句跌落出去：“说老实话，我不觉得能找到十全十美的代孕者。而且就算找到了，我也不相信她。我尤其不愿意流着verger家血的子嗣称任何不是verger家的人为妈妈……”

阴翳的乌云掠过alana妆容精致的脸。她此时又不能预测margot 的所思所想了。

“……除非那个人是你。”

Alana 放松了下来，舒展了温暖的微笑，“margot，如果你向我表露你的愿望的话，我会接受它的。不只是为了你，也是为了我们。”

Alana的眼睛如一汪黑色冬日的湖水，澄明通透，好像能顺着那水流直流进她的心里。

Margot紧绷的脸第一次露出了笑，像是乌云低笼的天空被阳光的利刃破开。

Alana曾几度评价margot的笑-----它有一种诡异的美（witchy beauty）。她每次看见margot笑的时候，都好像被“我们都活着”这个理所当然的事实所击中，margot的笑提醒她这个伤痕累累的人不是冰冷的情感绝缘体，她活着，以她独有的方式，而alana自己，也看见了margot瞳中所映照的自己，也无比真实地活着。

“alana，你愿意做这个孩子的妈妈吗？”margot 此时的嗓音好似黄铜小号嘹亮的琶音，又像湛蓝圆拱形的天空。

压抑隐忍的她总是将自己的情感紧紧压缩在心里的黑匣子里，直到不能再压制一分一毫，所有防线溃散，土崩瓦解，情感便如洪水猛兽在她体内横冲直撞，肆意横行寻找一个出口。

她突然觉得四肢变得别扭而无处放置，在座位上挣扎了几下后站起来走向alana。

“I will.我们会是它的妈妈。”

“我们将会组成一个家庭，margot verger↗and alana bloom↘ ”margot唱歌般地说。

她走近alana，俯下身，轻柔地捧起她的脸，落下一个绵长的吻。


	3. Chapter 3

四   
Alana张开嘴迎入margot的舌头，margot自然地加深力度地吮吸着alana的舌尖，先是轻柔地触碰，打着圈地按摩，接着伸向深处有力地吸吮，以肉食者对待猎物的姿态，有些过度地品尝alana的滋味。唇瓣之间漏出慌乱的气息、亲吻的声音和搅动的水声。Alana全然接受，迎合地凑上前去，双臂环上margot的脖颈，从喉咙深处发出含混好像很是痛苦的气声。  
她们如溺水者渴求空气一般地渴求对方的舌头的爱抚。  
Alana感觉到有液体缓缓地，好似瘙痒地自身体涌出，汇聚，然后缓缓流下。这感觉好像用锯齿钝滞的锯子来回切割她的神经，让她觉得自己像无望地用尖爪抓挠墙壁的猫一样，煎熬，焦躁。  
直到alana身体深处开始发疼地酸胀，她双腿数次夹紧又分开,肿胀的嘴唇之间才拉开距离，牵出一条细长发亮的银丝。  
Margot此时尚还游刃有余，甚至有多余的注意力感觉自己的嘴唇上好像蹭上了一层薄薄的唇膏。  
Alana理了一下被揉乱的头发起身，上身紧密地贴上margot的西装布料。Margot不能控制地想象隐藏在她西装低胸的领口下的装束，尽管她已经多次亲手脱下alana的外套，知晓她惯爱着真丝乳白色衬衫，再之下则是黑色刺绣镶边的香槟色文胸。  
Alana毒苹果色的指甲轻佻地划过margot的脸，接下来将手指埋入她栗色的发丝像深入未知的丛林深处。Margot看进alana的眼，alana的气息扑上margot的面，那么近。胸前的紧密相拥的柔软温暖，像蜷缩在壁炉旁的毛毯里，被绒毛裹着的触感。  
Margot刚要落下一个吻，alana却已躲开，手指上却还卷着margot的发丝。alana握着那根挑逗人神经的手杖，一步，一步，若即若离地退至卧室门前。以慵懒的姿态，斜依在卧室门前，浑然致命的性感。  
Margot觉得她唾液涌起而吞咽困难，大脑缺氧而呼吸错乱如颠倒的音阶。而alana还没有解开她西装的一粒纽扣，丝绸手帕的一角稳稳服帖地垂在上衣口袋之外，好像在笑她太仓皇，如此一败涂地。Margot更觉太阳穴焦灼地突突跳动。  
这该死的情欲搅得她不能平静。  
“你是准备站在那一整晚吗？”alana 有些烦躁地打量着margot，怀疑她出了什么问题才会丧失以往的行动力站着一动不动。  
“我想那取决于你什么时候……”margot示意alana 穿得一丝不乱整齐得可以去开心理研讨会的套装，声音嘶哑。  
Alana在心里向margot翻了个白眼，她不理解这是margot新近想玩的把戏还是她真的突然变得这么小心和被动。  
但她还是松开手杖任它倒下，爽利地解开西装纽扣，扭转脚腕踢开高跟鞋，然后压下不耐烦的怨恨看向margot。  
“Please?”alana低声请求。  
Margot发觉这种必定会被应允的请求其实比命令有力，她半跪下，纤细的手指滞涩地解开Alana的皮带扣，她的西裤掉落至地，被赤足踩上。  
Alana一边褪去自己的衣服一边关注margot的反应。她当然没有忽视margot眼底的灼炙的欲望，她读出了margot眼里的蔓延的独占欲，这是她最喜欢那双琥珀色眼睛的时候。她无比地享受看着margot一点一点陷落的样子。Margot，扮演着肉食者，俯在alana之上舐咬她的嘴唇，全然不知自己才是那个受控制的一方，早已像被献祭的羔羊一样献出了全部。  
Margot抽去发夹，热可可河流般的波浪长发倾泻流下。  
对margot 而言，在身体层面熟悉一个人要比在心理层面来得容易也快速得多。  
所以alana刚才言语凿凿地给她们的关系盖上了印章时，她觉得像迷途的旅人进入了一个未知的世界。欣喜?快乐?幸福?那些情感她并非感知不到，而是以往的经历使她相信一盎司的快乐可能要用一品脱的痛苦来交换。她不敢想象如果命运向她索要与alana组成家庭的狂喜的代价的话她将付出什么？她还有什么能给?  
所以她停滞不前。  
但alana不允许她的踌躇，她会把margot拉进怀抱，抚着她的发告诉她无须担心，她们将一同面对时间的巨轮裹挟带来的金子和泥沙，不论代价将会是什么。  
Margot觉得这次性爱会是最特别的一次，在熟悉的身体上弹奏的新谱的奏鸣曲，热烈得像安达露西亚的弗朗明哥舞者，像午后血橙花上结成黄色水晶的阳光。  
她们会是自由的，不再是那个死亡笼罩的阴森城堡里的享乐者，一度像嘴唇干裂的旅人，渴于汲取快感像是世界末日前的放纵狂欢。  
她们有用不完的时间，生命之轮开始转动。

 

五 

Margot总能记得，有alana陪伴的睡梦萦绕着甜丝丝的敦厚温柔的白麝香，沉稳安详，深夜时仿若有嗓音富有颗粒感的蓝调作为背景音乐，待清晨阳光洒漏进安睡的卧室时则变为指弹吉他伴奏的温柔合唱，又至margot醒来时则是节奏明快的热带水果似的愉快旋律。  
言辞刻薄表情僵硬如岩石雕成的margot像一个竖起尖利芒刺的豪猪，难以接近，然而当她松懈了所有防备，熟睡如婴孩时，alana伴随着柔情唤起的还有不可抑制的毁灭的欲望。alana想要狠狠地、捏碎骨头程度地将margot拥入怀里，让她们的皮肤相融，让她的血与她的血一同鼓动，让她的骨和她的骨折断粉碎成细粉而像盐和胡椒一样不能分开，直到两人的边界变得模糊不能分辨彼此，如深不见底的裂谷两旁的悬崖挤压耸起合并成一片高原，山川迁移陆地变换形状两片湖泊汇成一片，如巴黎圣母院的男女主人公般深埋地底，共葬一棺，白骨莹莹而如藤蔓如蛇地相互缠绕。  
她的想象如野马般拖拽着她的理智一路奔驰向无尽的草原远方，它太过摄人心魂，以至于alana甚至比覆灭意识的性高潮更不能控制自己。  
Alana 缓缓触碰这具柔软的身体，感受她肌肤的弹性，拥抱她，深深吸入她的气味-------凉丝丝的雨水气味，青草气味和浑厚的雪松气味，让人联想起碧绿松针和松果落在洁白新雪上的气味。  
Margot独有的气味。  
她的气味既骄傲似露出獠牙的孤狼，又弥漫着细若游丝般的……悲伤。  
Alana承认她更中意的是盛情释放的明润的牡丹花香，再或者是温柔的白麝香，而margot热爱的是西普香风格的广霍香，有着橡树苦味，好似漫步丛林，肃穆，辛辣。  
即便如此margot的香水也是令人发狂的毒药，闻上一点就不可避免地挑起了alana的情欲，让她眼神迷乱，身体的核心骚胀抽动。  
但好在margot此时的香水味消散了，而alana也早已餍足margot手指的爱抚，身体深处还留有被狠狠翻卷过后的倦怠感，她便搂着margot，安然睡去。


End file.
